Automating vehicle controls has been recently remarkably developing. A driving support system is one of the automated vehicle control systems to support driver's driving. The driving support system photographs white lines of lanes or measures distances with following vehicles to thereby automatically control a steering device, a brake device, or an accelerator device. A load of the driver thereby decreases.
This kind of driving support systems needs to newly develop algorithms for enhancing its functions. The newly-developed algorithms may include defects having dangerousness to cause vehicular accidents, so the algorithms need verifications under factual vehicle traveling in various conditions. One of the verifications under factual vehicle traveling is described in JP-H7-6896 U.
This verification is conducted by only an automobile manufacturer, so the verification has temporal, personnel, or physical restrictions. Consequently, the algorithms are developed without sufficiently reflecting actual performances in fields where users actually use the algorithm or the driving support system. The enhancement of functions in the driving support systems is not sufficiently achieved.